


Both Sides Now

by hiJaq



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I'm really sorry about this, Juliantina, but I have this headcanon that I've got to explore, but I'm in DEEP, maybe nobody wants this, testing out chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiJaq/pseuds/hiJaq
Summary: The Con AU that nobody asked for. Juliana Valdes has a sinister plan to con Valentina Carvajal into falling in love with her in order to abscond with her family fortune, but is Juliana able to keep her heart guarded long enough to pull off the last job she'll ever have to take?





	Both Sides Now

            Juliana picked at a loose thread on her jeans, a worn out and faded red t-shirt just barely covering her stomach, revealing a stretch of soft, light brown skin as she absentmindedly strolled through the park on her way to a burger stand. The sun streamed in through the trees, brightening and warming the world around her, as children shrieked by with sticky sugar fingers and mouths. She had ten thousand American dollars hidden in the corner of her mind, something she'd taken as a parting gift from her dearly departed, murderous father.  She skimmed it off the top of the million dollar briefcase, just little enough that he wouldn't notice, but big enough that she knew she and her mother would have some peace of mind for a while. It kept a skip in her step despite her otherwise precarious presence in this new city.

            Her mother's words broke through the fragile moment, floating loudly in her mind. She was always worried, always afraid, always looking over her shoulder, always 'What are we going to do, mija? How will we survive, mija?" Money. It was always about money. Her entire life she suffered in shacks, and trailers, and dirt floors, all the while under the thumb of her violent father, and for what? For money. While millionaires and billionaires counted their vacation houses on two hands, she was lucky to have one lousy roof over her head for most of her life. Her mother needed her father, Chino, who could barely provide, and Juliana suffered for her mother's weakness. Well, Chino was dead now. But, Juliana, Juliana was alive and well, she thought as she finally made it to the stand, glancing down at a stack of magazines. They didn't need him, they never needed him, and she was going to show her mother just how well she could provide. She was going to put an end to their lifelong suffering. They would never go hungry again. She had a plan now, she thought, as she picked up the magazine with Valentina Carvajal on the cover. A foolproof plan.

            _"I'm telling you, Juls, she's into chicks." A tall, lanky teenager with giant brown eyes, Juliana's smile, and a strong jawline was clutching onto a magazine, gesturing to it._

_"Get out of here. There's no way Valentina Carvajal is a dyke."_

_The boy shuffled his feet, agitated. "You remember Charles? My friend, Charles? From Canada?"_

_"Yeah, what about him?"_

_"Okay, well he dated this chick and-"_

_"Well, there you go genius, she's not gay."_

_"Listen, just listen. He dated Valentina Carvajal. Did everything with her, everything. Including threesomes."_

_"That's your big reveal, she had threesomes with Charles?"_

_"I'm telling you, he told me she wasn't into sex with him at all, a huge starfish, but anytime there was a girl around, she turned into a tiger in bed. Even the porn they watched had to be girl on girl. She's a total closet case. She keeps a boyfriend around for cover."_

_Juliana paused to consider it. "Okay, say you're right. Why on earth do you think I would be able to get Valentina Carvajal to even look my way?"_

_"Look, I've been casing her for about a month now. You're perfect for her. You're a solid ten, Juls, I swear to God. And you're a nobody-"_

_"Pffft, okay..." Juliana rolled her eyes and stuck her hands in her back pockets._

_"No one from her university or social spheres would know you. She'd be able to hide you, easy. Not to mention she's lonely, her dad just died, and her boyfriend is a waste of space, man. If I thought she was into dudes, I'd do this myself. But she's dying for some girl," he emphasized the word girl, "to sweep her off of her boring rich feet.C'mon, it's not like this is your first rodeo-"_

_"Alright, I'll give it a try I g-_

_"Perfect. I'll figure out a way to arrange the meeting. Just turn on your charm, do what you have to do, and make her fall in love you."_

_"To what end? You wanna rob her house or something if I get in?"_

_"I want you to elope with her."_

_"You want me to convince Valentina Carvajal to marry me?!" Juls started laughing and punched her brother on the arm. "Aye, you really had me going, loser."_

_"Juls, I'm not kidding. She's one of the richest girls in the world right now. You marry her, then we're set for life."_

_"So you want me to marry someone I don't love, a woman no less, and then house and pay for you and mom forever using her wealth? Sounds like a plan, she'll never suspect," She ended sarcastically._

_Her brother chuckled, lighting up a cigarette. "You've always been too soft, sis." His voice grew low and dark, and his eyes glinted, "You're not just gonna use her wealth to support us, you're going to inherit her entire fortune when I kill her."_

A mysterious woman cloaked in black, with eyes deep and eternal as a starless night sky, hovered like a vulture in the background, unseeable by either of the Valdes siblings.


End file.
